Infamous-a marvel comics fanfiction
by CraiterGolf359
Summary: my own version of the marvel universe that I love and hopefully that you will love as well
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone!** **I'm not sure how many people are reading this but I am stoked to write this story, you know marvel stuff. I hope to all of those who are reading this like it.**

 **by the way! I have an account on reddit by the same name** **Craitergolf359** **. so if you feel any ideas should be included they will so just tell me on reddit comment the title for my latest post is called Infamous-a marvel comics fanfiction so turn on notification for fanfiction and reddit so you know when I have a new chair or post (I don't know if there is a thing on reddit I'm new on reddit). if you have any comments, questions, traumas, etc. be sure to tell me don't be afraid you can chat me and comment on my posts I will also have voting polls and shout outs so stay tuned for that! I really hope you enjoy the story and if you do enjoy it tell me I'm exited to hear your input.**

Peter Parker darted out of school as soon as the bell rang. he proceeded to jog down 7th street Manhattan into an alley by the deli he usually shops at. then almost tripping into a few trash cans he dressed himself into his Spiderman costume. he has been spiderman for almost 2 years now 2 years since his uncle ben died, he was shot by a mugger who was sent to jail by spiderman a year prior to now, he was a junior in high school. he has been a great hero if you would ask everyone in the city. spiderman was a saint to everyone, well everone exept j. Jonah jameson. who hated spiderman for some odd reason and tried to make hm out to be a menace to the city. if only jameson, peters boss knew his secret. that spiderman works for him as his best employee.

Spider-Man had O'Leary fought some pretty formidable foes such as green goblin, king pin, or the infamous vulture. He even had a beautiful girlfriend named Mary Jane Watson or most people called MJ.

As peter swung from building to building he heard a woman screaming he looked down and saw a man mugging a woman in the alley below. He immediately jumped down landing before the mugger and said the the hooded man with the gun "haven't your parents ever taught you not to mug attractive women?" Wittingly.

Then both people turned around with guns " What !?, lady I'm on your side"

The mugger and the woman both walked towards him inch by inch and Spider-Man spoke up " ohhhhh, this is a trap, yeah I get it make me think your being mugged then shoot me" then the man yelled at the hero " yeah! We finally trapped you now your gonna die" "yeah it sucks fighting the most powerful beings in the universe and getting killed by a couple of muggers" the woman snarled

"Oh come on you really think your going to kill me?" I "helped the avengers fight of Ultron!!" Spider-Man said. Then the man fired out his gun. Spider-Man quickly reacted and with swift agility he dodged the bullet. The muggers didn't look shocked at all then Spider-Man shot his webbing out onto their heads and he slammed them into each other. Spider-Man approached them and the man told him "don't you think we wouldn't have come prepared!" Spider-Man looked confused then his spider sense went of the charts he panicked. Then he saw a spray of machine gun bullets a few feet away from him.

He jumped up a few feet in the air to the side of a building then about 20 men walked were running out of the shawdows and the sides of the alleys and buildings he jumped off the wall webbing up all the men with guns he performed some high percentage takedowns, he slid under a man and wrapped his legs around him and slammed his head to the ground. Then he webbed one guy up and swung him towards the other guys knocking them down. In just a couple of minutes all the men were taken down then suddenly another sharp shot of his spider sense tingling all over he turned around and saw a purple pistol bullet that he didn't recognize and he knew it was almost too late. He pulled himself away and the bullet barely nicked him on his right forearm "owewww!" he hollerd. Why didn't my spider sense work!! He thought. He turned around And a man in a purple suit ran towards him and shot at him with his wrist pistols again. Spider-Man dives these ones though

"Hobie? How in the bloody hell did you get out of the raft?"

"It the prowler Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man dodges some more bullets before he spoke again

"last time I heard of you was in the news, Daredevil took you down out in Hell's Kitchen when you tried to rob that jewelry store with Thyphoid Mary 4 months ago!"

"Yeah you'd like to know, the spider always making sure his toughest ends are still locked away so that you know your still safe".

"Well prowler, I wouldn't say strongest" Spider-Man said while dodging his sword and slid under him between his legs webbing his chest and pulling him to his back. Then Spider-Man flipped over him and webbed Prowler up into a net.

"You have it easy today Brown, all you have to do is relax and wait until the authorities arrive"

"I'll get out Spider-Man and one day I will kill you!!"

"Yeah Yeah that's what they all say" Spider-Man said right before he webbed out on his way home hearing the villain screaming in veagence.

He swung into his home that he lived in with his aunt may, he undressed out of his suit and web bandages himself where he was shot. He laid down and noticed a purple bruise on his cheek "must have been from one of the thugs" he thought. "How am I going to explain this to aunt may. Then peter drifted off into sleep.

I **hope you liked it so far I apologize for my lack of grammar I guess I'm just lazy but you know I don't get paid to do it but I still love doing it so I hope you like it and I'm sorry this chapter was cut short but there's a plot point that is hard for me to decide on because I want to choose the one that you guys would feel is better so I have a voting poll on reddit under the name Craitergolf 359 for the rest read the authors not above**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Hello everyone! Just to reassure that you get all of you can out of this story you can make it part of you message me on reddit (Craitergolf359) or much easier you can just comment it on this fanfiction. Also, important! – there is a major plot point and I really want all of you to vote or simply comment which one you prefer and why, and just to make sure you get everything you can out of this series you should turn on the notification thing so you can be sure to get to the story as soon as possible for updates and important info and even get shout outs. Your ideas will be heard if you just tell me simply text it too me on reddit and fanfiction. Be sure to follow me on reddit as well.**

 **Now as for the voting part there are two options for characters to the Spiderman universe that I need to include but which one, that's for you to decide!**

 **Option 1- doctor octopus**

 **Option 2- the lizard**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Peter woke up from his long rest the next morning, it was Thursday today. Aunt May was still asleep, which he thought was good she didn't need to notice the bruises on him. He took a hard effort to pull himself from bed, his body was stiff like most mornings but today was worse it was 5 in the morning and he couldn't go back to sleep, he went to bed way to early the previous day he was exhausted because he hasn't fought a villain like that in months. Supervillains in New York was rare, the new fantastic four team that started making an appearance a year ago, the so many new avenger members. The avengers had recruited about 20 people in the last year, the team started with 7, Thor, The Hulk, Iron man, Captain America, Black widow, Hawkeye, and Ant man. Now a year later there are a couple dozen heroes just in the state of New York. And not even to mention the Defenders, it felt like a year since he fought the likes of Sand man and Rhino, other powerful villains that were able to hurt him and he knew he needed to get back in the game, to get stronger.

Peter stretched out and did a small set of push ups before getting dressed and brushing his teeth, then heading downstairs. He got a call from MJ that she was outside, and he practically sprinted out the door. She was a red head and a few inches shorter than peter-she was his girlfriend.

"what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"well I figured we can walk to school today since we live so close together" she answered him.

"this early?" he questioned

"well yeah, we can catch up on things"

She linked her arm with his and they proceeded to walk to school.

After they arrived at school half hour later, there was almost no one there figuring it was only 6:30 in the morning. But there was one person there, Ned Leeds, who was one of peters closes friends ever since Harry left. Harry Osborn was Harrys best friend since the third grade but Harrys father Norman Osborn was one of Peters arch enemy's, he was known as the Green Goblin and after Spiderman sent him to the raft harry had to move schools, then be home schooled and now receives no education since he is out of school.

Ned greeted them, "hey guys" he looked short and Indian and had black hair and was a little chubby. "well we are doing just fine" peter replied. They talked for about 2 hours until school started then proceeded to their classes.

Later that day-after school peter walked his girlfriend home and then jogged to the local supermarket where he did his weekly shopping. "lets see eggs, ham, cheese," he muttered to himself.

After he picked everything out he went to the counter and saw a man that he would see everytime he went shopping, Mr. revera who was always nice to him and gave him discounts because peter was a regular customer. But he acted differently. "Hi Mr Revera" peter said. "Hello" he plainly replied

" ummm are you okay?" peter asked.

"im good" he replied same as before

Peter left very concerned for Mr. Revera who was alctully his friend but he acted different today, he didn't even give me a discount peter thought.

That night when peter approached his house he got pissed knowing he forgot the milk, but it was late so he decided to get it the next day. He texted his girl on his phone the rest of the night. The next day after school he worked out and went to the store for some milk, and saw a different man at the counter his nametag read Dmitri and peter was just distraught he wanted to know who this mystery man was.

"hi is there something wrong with Mr. Revera ?" he asked.

"err… yes he was moved town and quit job" he answered in a Russian accent

"really?" that's odd peter told himself.

"yes I work register now" Dmitri replied while peter left.

There was something odd about that man, the way he moved and talked it was unpleasant.

"yeah Ned he was just talking weird and stuff" peter told his friend

So what, I think that's what a scandanavion would sound like he is probably from Russia or something". Ned replied

"yeah but everything about him was off…" peter continued

"what?! Stop being racist peter do you think hes a new villain or something? No way?

"No I guess your right im just being paranoid by the whole prowler incident, I need to get stronger and better"

Then suddenly the news blasted on, "robbery on 36N West Allen street Manhattan at Oscorp, the men are armed and have hostages it is unknown what the men are there for but it seems that Wilson Fisk has entered the building prior repeat Wilson Fisk potentially dangerous everyone needs to evacuate." Ned looked up and peter was quickly pulled his suit on and already had his mask on.

"peter if I see anything on here ill text you okay" Ned told him. And as fast as he could the webslinger swung out of the window on his way to save the day.

Spiderman arrived at the scene he saw that Oscorp was surrounded by the Swat team and FBI trucks and the building was going out in flames, he immediately rushed to the scene. Inside the 5th floor were dozens of armed men and in the center was a blond man that he didn't recognize, the man had a cybernetic arm, a tactical vest and his body was badly scarred he was yelling at all the men if anyone infiltrated the place he would shoot the men down himself. Spiderman looked up after hearing a high pitched ring-which was from all the TVs above and on the screen were the people who worked here, even none other than Harry Osborn himself, all tied up in a chair.

Spiderman jumped down at the armed men and started webbing them up and knocking them down, all the men looked surprised at first, then just continued to fight back, Spiderman wasn't having any trouble fighting then off. Suddenly the mystery man popped out and his cybernetic arm looked like his own skin and he shot at peter like a shotgun, Spiderman dodged his but failed to avoid the man hooking him in the jaw. Peter was dazed for only a spare moment and continued to fight but to his prevail he looked above and noticed the mans shotgun pressed against is chest only thanks to his spider sense, he jumped over the man with staggering agility and the man just barely missed him, peter landed unbalanced and knew the man would not miss his next shot so he webbed a table and grasping it to his chest and the man had a direct hit at the table knocking Spiderman back, the front of his suit where the emblem lies was torn of but at least he wasn't bleeding or worse dead.

Spiderman jumped at him and webbed his chest pulling the man to him and kicking him. The man looked only barley unbalanced and dazed then he picked up Spiderman by the neck and slammed him over table. He struggled to get up and realized he was in trouble as the man stand over him-then suddenly! A man in a red suit came air kicking the man in the face, "bushwhacker" he said. As the red suited hero turned around "sorry I'm late Spiderman". Peter looked up and saw the defender of hells kitchen, Daredevil.

Spiderman pulled himself back up and as daredevil was dodging all of bushwhackers attacked he received a strike to the back by his gun. Spiderman webbed his feet still to the ground, running at him and kicking him off his feet allowing daredevil to finish him with a strike to the chest by his baton.

"hello Spiderman, I hope I'm not too late" daredevil greeted.

"yeah well a few minutes earlier would've been nice too". Spiderman remarked.

"he ha, you and your humor, well lets go get fisk"

They both ran into the next couple of floors, spiderman wall crawling his way up there. They met each other on a high beam watching fisk talking to his men about daredevil and spiderman and they were almost ready to jump in. both heroes already had a plan, spiderman jumped down disarming all the men so they could not harm the captives and dropkicked fisk on the head. It was almost in vain whenever fisk grabbed him by the legs and threw him across the room, then Murdock jumped into the scene baton striking fisk in the temple and then roundhouse kicking him in the gut and then the shin. Daredevil went for a bold elbow in the jaw but kingpin caught his arm and slammed him into the ground then Spiderman swung by kicking him in the head again, Fisk immediately let his guard off of Daredevil and searched for Spiderman and to his surprise Spiderman swung by the other side webbing him up like a cocoon several times, fisk broke out after only a second and both of the scarlet heroes dropkicked him in the gut and letting him fall into the ground. Fisk was webbed up again by the web shooter and then was slammed into the ground. The floor beneath him crumpled and he crashed into the story below leaving him unconscious.

The two battled damaged heroes congratulated one another and went their separate ways receiving bombshells of fans and civilians taking photos as they made their disappearance. Peter arrived home giving his aunt lame excuses about why he was gone.

The next morning peter was walking to his girlfriend's house and he saw that odd man from the shop before staring at him with dark dull eyes and a calm expression then looking away, he decided to tell his girlfriend about it and she didn't take note or really care she just thought he was being odd, heck she didn't even know his identity as Spiderman. He just shrugged off the incident he was just being paranoid and maybe the man was just looking at him because he recognized him as a customer?

He went back home and worked on his suit he has been thinking of getting a new material, it was made of strong synthetic polyester fibers, but he needed something stronger, so where can he get something stronger? He thought for several moments then he thought of maybe he can get layered fiber spandex, or some stronger polyester?

He was walking to school the next day and stopped on a bench for the bus he waited for a few moments until that same odd man stopped by, it was that market worker Dmitri, "hello" he said to peter.

"hey" he said back.

"what be on your mind" Dmitri said "you look upset"

"well if you are really curious then I guess its because I know I haven't been as good as I used to be, I need to get stronger and I know im not as strong as I used to be, like I promised."

Dmitri grinned then spoke to peter, "well you just have to believe in yourself, have courage to know you can do it, you will get stronger over time as long as you don't worry about it too much" peter was confused because he noticed Dmitri's accent was gone and he spoke fluently. "oh yeah and especially don't worry too much, you can't save everyone" he said in a fluent un mannered tongue.

"what?" spoke a distraught peter parker.

"you can't sav everyone", said Dmitri in the same cold manner. "oh, and whose talking? Peter Parker, or Spiderman?".

Spiderman looked staggered like he had been shot and he jumped up and backed out of his chair in fear, this man knew who he was, he could reveal his identity t anyone, he could be a villain, he could hurt the ones he loved. Peter thought all of these things and was not paying attention to Dmitri, then when he looked up Dmitri had vanished.


End file.
